muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Takamura Yui/@comment-12494172-20150402043304/@comment-4391208-20150618165923
I don't really have an issue with any of the other parts other than the bit about the F-15 being inferior to it in many aspects. As mentioned by Streak9, the High-Low Mix in ML is meant for many inexpensive units to supplement a handful of expensive, higher-performing units; eg the F-16 to the F-15. They have little difference in fighting capability (eg. having similar weapon options); they differ mostly in their operational range and durability (the F-15 naturally takes hits better, since it's more well-protected to increase its survivability due to its cost). This new unit, which is mostly attributes on "Low" units that have been tuned to its maximum settings, is not quite comparable to an F-15, which is meant for all-range operations with the intention of surviving whatever may come at it while returning equally heavy strikes; it may have one or two functions that are better than the F-15's, but in overall an F-15 would still be equal to it, at the very least, since its more balanced and well-refined attributes means that it is simply more capable of adapting to the changing battlefield much better. This unit seems more of a sideways variant development of "Low" units (like how the Chinese developed the CQC-based J-10 from the F-16-based Lavi) by over-focusing on the attributes that made "Low" units comparable in overall performance to their "High" counterparts (maximized maneuverability, making up for performance shortfalls with low cost and improvements to targeting and weapons power to equalize the initial discrepancy in firepower instead of matching opponents in their own attributes), rather than the attributes equalization that occurred after the High-Low development fad had passed (3G TSFs end up combining the good aspects of both High and Low units in one form, High-based units like the Shiranui Second/Strike Eagle are manufactured with more refined and cost-balanced parts without suffering performance drops and Low-based units like the MiG-29/F-16XL/F-18 are refined to become all-rounders with better range and firepower). Then again, previously I typed under the assumption that such a unit would come from one of the canon nations, but since it's fanfiction with an OG faction, if you can create a good and believable backstory for it, and keep internal consistency, then almost anything can be explained. I only brought up the pointers last time because it seemed that you were just stacking capabilities onto a machine for the sake of having them, but if you can create a legitimate scenario where the unit can shine without making it seem as though the settings is bending to the unit rather than the other way around, then there is nothing else I can add. If you're using this unit to set up a story direction where the nation learns that it can't isolate itself forever then that is fine; if you're using this unit so that the nation can prove itself strong enough to resist its neighbors trying to bully it into entering the war as line fodder alongside them, then that is fine as well. I feel that my past two comments here on this still remain relevant, but as I did say, what you want to write ultimately depends on you; eg. there is nothing stopping it from being a Phantom derivative despite the Fubuki frame's advantages over it for such a unit, there can be a hundred and over story reasons over why a Phantom frame was used and repeatedly modified into its current state.